Great Escape
by AnotherWorld.AnotherTime
Summary: A simple one shot, written in the style of a MacGyver episode opening where they can always be found mid-adventure. Here we find Mac and Jack after they've retrieved a disk. The bad guys are circling, of course, and they need to find a way out.


**AN: This is my first attempt at writing my own fan fiction. Please do review and let me know what you think - constructive criticism is welcome! I am watching MacGyver a lot right now, so it seemed like a good place to start.**

Mac glanced behind him as he ran, full pelt, towards the exit. Or at least, what he sincerely hoped was the exit. The door was thick steel and there was an electronic magnetic lock holding it firmly closed. Riley had assured him, however, that their freedom, and their escape vehicle, was indeed on the other side of that door. Mac really hoped that Riley had enough time to override the lock and make the end of this mission a heck of a lot easier than it had been so far. Another shot rang out and Mac flinched as the round ricocheted off a barrel right next to him.

"Jack! I really need some cover, here! We actually managed to retrieve the disk. It would make for a really bad report for one of us to get shot now, this close to the exit!" Mac was already worried they wouldn't both make it to the door. He didn't want to have to do it when one of them had a bullet wound.

"I'm tryin', Mac! You know, there's 6 of them and 1 of me... do the math! Plus, you used 4 of my bullets blowing open that stupid safe!" Jack was feeling pinned down, and he had no idea how he was going to reach the door that Riley had marked as their exit, but he knew he had to use the ammo he had left to protect his friend. At any cost.

Mac ran a few feet further and ducked down behind some of the metal barrels, waiting for Riley to let them know their exit was clear and safe. Mac glanced over to his friend and stopped short. He drew a deep breath and started wracking his brains. One of the goons that had been chasing them since they 'acquired' the disk, was closing in on Jack's position, and it seemed that Jack had run out of ammo. "Jack! Watch out! Your 3 o'clock!"

To Mac's relief, Jack had seen the foe just in time and gave him a typically well-aimed punch to the gut. He followed up with a blow to the face before the big, but clearly slow, goon had even got a shot off. This was getting too close and Mac needed to do something about it. At least Jack now had another few rounds of ammo from the gun the, now unconscious, goon had dropped.

"Mac? Jack? Can you hear me? I'm in their system and hacking the lock. It's almost open." Mac had never been so relieved to hear Riley's voice as it came over their comms. He realised they were almost home and dry. But he wasn't leaving yet. Not without Jack. He risked a look over the top of the barrels to see how his friend, his brother, was doing.

Jack had resumed his position, crouched behind the old Jeep... the Jeep! That was it! Mac took a second to think through his plan, as the remaining 5 goons reloaded and regrouped. Mac heard the lock on the door beep as Riley relayed the message that the exit was clear. He knew that freedom was the other side of the door, just 10 feet away, but he could not - and would not - leave Jack to fend for himself. He knew the soldier was a capable man, more than capable of looking after himself, but he and Jack were a team. They were family. And Mac knew; you don't leave family behind.

"Jack! I've got a plan. But just to warn you, you're not going to like it."

"At this point, Mac, I'd put on a tutu and dance to the exit if it meant getting out alive!" Jack heard Mac let out a chuckle as, Jack knew, he imagined him in a tutu. "You better relay this big plan of yours. I'm pretty sure these goons are gonna start shooting..." No sooner had Jack said the word than the next shot rang out. "Dang it!"

Mac looked over to Jack's position and started barking instructions. "Jack, I need you to climb into the Jeep and take the parking brake off, if it has one. Once it's off, use the Jeep as your shield. Push it over here and stay behind it." Mac's orders were punctuated by the bullets bouncing against the steel of the Jeep and the occasional curse word from Jack.

"The Jeep doesn't have any doors, Mac! If I move from behind this wheel I'm an easy target." Jack looked around and quickly made a mental note of where the 5 foes were. He smiled as he reminded himself of the sixth, still unconscious by his feet. He let off a few more shots over the bonnet of the Jeep, aiming in the general direction of the closest enemy.

"I did tell you that you weren't going to like it..." Mac shouted across the large room, as Jack let out a large audible sigh. Mac knew that sigh and smiled to himself. It was the sigh Jack let out when he wanted Mac to know that he was going to follow the plan, but that he was doing it begrudgingly. "You need to do it now, Jack. Riley has secured our exit and we need to get going!"

Jack waited until he heard 2 of the shooters go to change weapons and quickly reached up and round into the truck. His left hand had just found the parking brake when a shot rang out. At the same time, Jack felt a familiar burning pain in his forearm and let out a shout in reflex. He heard Mac shout his name, but, ever determined, he pulled the parking brake off before pulling his injured arm away. Mac shouted his name again and Jack saw his blond hair and blue eyes appear over the top of the barrels.

"I did it, Mac. I got shot, but I did it. I told you it was a terrible plan." Jack tore his sleeve around the bullet wound and ripped off some of the shirt to create a makeshift bandage that would make Mac proud. Jack gritted his teeth and used his body weight to shift the Jeep forward. The strain made his arm hurt, but he couldn't do this one-handed. He saw blood seeping through the bandage but kept pushing until the Jeep began to move. Slowly but surely, it began to creep towards the exit, taking Jack with it.

Mac hadn't realised he was holding his breath until he saw the Jeep begin to move and let out a sigh of relief. "Jack, are you OK? How badly are you hurt?" Mac had heard the gunshot accompanied by a shout from Jack and had known he was hit. He just hoped it wasn't too bad and that Jack would be able to get to him. The fact that the Jeep was moving told Mac that his Texan friend was still able to move; that relieved his fears a little. Jack kept quiet, but continued pushing the Jeep towards Mac and the safety of the exit. Riley's voice came over the comms again asking the men what was wrong. She sounded worried, but both Mac and Jack were focused on getting themselves to that exit door.

That was, until one of the larger goons got bored of hiding and shooting at the two agents. He took matters into his own hands and began running towards Mac. Jack saw him make the move and shouted out to Mac to warn him. Mac prepared to fight, but the enemy was much bigger and faster than the one Jack had fought: Jack was worried that he wouldn't be able to defeat the guy by himself. More concerned by the immediate threat to Mac's safety than his own, Jack broke cover and ran towards his friend.

Jack didn't slow down as he approached Mac and he ran straight into the large goon with a shout. His arm hurt like he couldn't believe, but there were bigger things to worry about right now. Bullets were still flying, Jack was out of ammo again and another of the enemy was beginning to look like he might come join the fight. Mac and Jack looked each other in the eye and nodded imperceptibly fast. Anyone who didn't know them wouldn't have noticed the glance, but both men knew what the other was thinking. They both kicked out at the man who was trying to attack them, catching him off guard and winding him. Jack smiled: "Let's get outta here, dude!" Mac didn't need telling twice.

They took their opportunity and ran for the exit. Mac glanced at Jack's arm as they reached the door and noted the blood-stained bandage. Mac was relieved to find the door pushed open with ease. Not that he doubted Riley's ability; she had proved herself many times over. This was just one more of those times. Jack pushed Mac through the door as another foe gained on them. Jack punched him hard with his uninjured arm before falling through the door himself. Mac was prepared and slammed the door shut in the enemy's face.

Jack and Mac ran towards the waiting car where Riley was shouting their names. The agents didn't bother looking back, even when a shot rang out and a bullet bounced off the car roof. They jumped into the car and closed the door, as Riley hit the gas and drove them out of there. "You guys OK?" Riley seemed genuinely concerned. She was becoming very fond of this family and she didn't want to have to say goodbye to any of them.

However, even as she asked, she realised Jack was laughing. "Yeah, Ri, we're OK. Slight bullet wound, but nothing a little beer and Bruce Willis won't fix." Jack had relaxed and Mac was removing the piece of shirt from his arm.

"It's more than just a flesh wound, Jack. You'll need stitches. And we might want to take the bullet out before you go home for beer!" Mac was always amazed at how easy it was for Jack to joke about his injuries. 'I guess when you've had as many as Jack, you learn to cope,' Mac thought. Jack simply shrugged, but he did wince a little as Mac placed a real bandage on his arm.

"MacGyver, Jack, tell me you got the disk." Matty's stern voice came over the phone. The agents hadn't realised she was listening in and Jack suddenly stopped chuckling to himself, as her authoritative tone made him freeze. Riley looked at them briefly in the rearview mirror as she realised she didn't know the answer to that question herself. She knew they had retrieved it from the office, but didn't know if it had survived the ensuing fight in the garage.

"Yes, Matty, we got it. There was more security than we anticipated, but Riley's skills and Jack's fists managed to get us out just in time." Jack looked a little too pleased with the compliment and Riley rolled her eyes.

"Well, when Jack's had his stitches and has stopped saying 'I told you so', bring the disk into the office. Be ready to give a full report." Mac promised that the 3 of them would be there as soon as humanly possible. Until then, he would keep the disk safe. Matty's voice came over the phone one last time before she hung up.

"Oh, and Jack?"

"Yes, Matty?"

"Maybe save the beer and Bruce Willis marathon until the disk is in my hands and the mission is over?"

Matty hung up the phone with a sigh. Riley and Mac took their turn to chuckle as Riley directed the car towards the nearest ER and Mac looked behind them for a tail. Seeing they were safe, he took a moment to relax, and thank any gods that might be listening that they were out safe. At least for now.


End file.
